Full Unbalance
by xxevilpanda98xx
Summary: Clare is in a fruitless relationship with KC. Enter Eli. he has unknowingly sparked a war within her heart and mind.
1. And it all starts

**Hey guys this is technically my first fanfic I wrote another one but it was to crappy to continue ;) anyways enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing *little weeps*  
**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

It started out great, but soon the spark gave out. At least that's how it was for Clare. She feels like she always has to chase after him. While K.C, just feels irrelevant and indifferent. He keeps convincing himself that there is nothing wrong with their relationship, even though he would rather hang out with "the boys" than with Clare.

* * *

Chapter 1

Clare Edwards sat in the steps of Degrassi going over last night's homework with her best friend Alli Bandhari.

From a distance she could see K.C. playing football with some of his friends. Besides some roars of laughter from the jocks, the school was pretty peaceful.

That was until a car -scratch that- a black _hearse _zoomed by with heavy metal music blaring from the speakers. The car quickly parked in an available spot and out came a boy wearing all black from head to toe. The mysterious boy was gorgeous. He had black shaggy hair and piercing forest green eyes.

Alli turned to Clare and exclaimed,"Isn't that boy cute, Clare?".

"Yeah", Clare responded mesmerized by the guy that was walking up to them.

The boy walked up the Degrassi's stairs and winked at Clare, he then disappeared into the school.

"Oh my god!" Alli squealed, "Did that guy wink at you?" Clare was speechless. She probably just imagined that, right?  
Just then the bell rang signaling that the school day had officially begun. Alli and Clare soon parted ways and went to their corresponding classes.

Alli had Science and Clare had Math. For Clare this meant that she wouldn't be able to see K.C. until third period. She sighed and half-wallowed to Math class. It didn't matter how much of a genius everyone thought she was, she still hated math. Time passed in a blur for her as Coach Armstrong rambled about variables or something along those lines.

Even though she knew it was wrong, she couldn't help but think of the mysterious green eyed boy. She knew that this complete stranger should be in the back of her mind –or not even in her mind for that matter- and she felt guilty seeing as she was dating K.C. 'I mean seriously the guy **may **have looked at me . He shouldn't have this impact on me', Clare thought to herself. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Coach Armstrong, "Ms. Edwards do you have the answer to this problem", he said gesturing to the black board. And in that black board there was a very complicated formula. "I-I…..well…I", Clare blushed when she stammered over her words. Then –as if her lucky stars had taken pity on her- the bell rang.

She sighed in relief and exclaimed, "I'll tell you tomorrow". Coach Armstrong didn't look particularly happy but, he let it go. As Clare quickly left the classroom she bumped into some one. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry", she apologetically.

"Its fine it was my fault", answered the mystery voice.

Then Clare looked up. Forest green meet baby blue as she realized that she just bumped into **HIM.**

"…huh…" Clare asked smitten by the boy in front of her.

He just smirked. Smirked the most beautiful and dare she say sexy smirk possibly in the world.

"Are you Ok?" He asked a mixture of concern and amusement in his voice and facial expression. His voice was like melting honey and oh so alluring. It took a while for Clare to recover and then she finally answered, "Yeah completely, I'm Clare by the way". His smirk became more defined and he answered, "Well Clare, I'm Eli", taking her hand a kissing it.

Clare blushed a scarlet red as 'Eli' started to walk away. "Wait, see you later?" Clare yelled after him. "Guess you will", Eli yelled back over his shoulder.

Holy crap! Thought Clare while she tried to remember what class she had next or breathe for that matter.

**Hey I know it was kinda short. But it is only the first chapter :P Anywho first to review gets a virtual cupcake :3 And just a warning I'm not a frequent updater since school is so damn hectic. *cyber sigh* -_-. SOOO...should i continue?**

**SONG OF THE DAY: Cosmic Love by Florence + the Machine; Just because its awesome**


	2. my dreams have been tainted

Hey Guys. I know that first chapter sucked and that there were some weird problems in the text…but sadly I was too lazy to fix them :P

Any ways, the virtual cupcake goes to *drum roll* ilovetaylorswift13

But don't worry guys you all get cyber cupcakes for being kick-a** readers :3 Oh by the way I –obviously-need a beta reader anyone interested? If so, PM me.

Disclaimer: Me- I came up with a cure for stupidity. Do I own Degrassi?

Disclaimer-Noope

Me- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (5 min. later) OOOOOOOO…..

Disclaimer- Done?

Me- Yeah

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to drag on for Clare. She couldn't pay attention in any of her classes; a specific pair of green eyes kept invading her mind. And no, they weren't K.C.'s (1). These specific green eyes were –most of the time- accompanied with a smug smirk.

"Damn it, Eli. Get out of my head", Clare thought frustrated with herself.

She put her head on her desk and divided herself from the world around her. Clare felt really guilty for giving a boy that was almost a stranger so much thought, when her boyfriend was barely **EVER **in her thoughts (now a days at least). The worst part is Eli was in her English class. Oh but, wait it just gets better, they were now (magically) English partners. She sighed in frustration. "K.C. will not be happy", she thought growing more infuriated with herself.

'Why does it matter, K.C. doesn't own you, ya know?' her inner voice retorted.

Just as she thought that she would scream, the bell rang. She got up as fast as she could and left the school.

Clare came home to a bunch of screaming.

"What the hell Randall, we planned this two weeks ago"

"Wrong Helen, **YOU** planned this….."

Clare wanted to yell for them to shut up and get a divorce already, but she knew it would only make things worse.

She dragged her feet up the stairs and to her room. She closed and locked the door behind her and lay lazily in her bed.

She was exhausted from and emotionally and physically draining day.

So, not surprisingly, she fell into a deep sleep.

.

.

.

.

She was standing there wearing a white dress (2). But where was _there_? It looked like a park or the woods maybe? White blossoms were falling from the sky and were scattered all over the floor. "Where am I?" Clare asked out loud. She started to walk east and soon found a beautiful clear lake. She admired the lake until she noticed someone with its' back to her. She hesitantly walked to the figure dressed in all black. She had a hunch to who that was but, was afraid to admit it to herself. Then the figure turned around. And it was _him._

"E-Eli", Clare stammered

Eli just stood there and smirked. Just as he was going to respond Clare's alarm clock rang wiping the dream away.

Clare woke up sweaty and alarmed

"What am I supposed to do now?", she wondered aloud on the verge of tears.

* * *

I know this is freaking short but it's New Year's Eve =(

(1): I'm not sure what color K.C's eyes are but, I'm pretty sure they are green.

(2): You know that dress that Clare wore the day of the Black and White dance (when she and K.C. got together). That's the one I was thinking about.

**Song of the day: Tears don't fall by Bullet for my Valentine (if you're not into Scremo don't listen to it :P) **


	3. Dig into my mind

**Hey guys, Sorry for the late update :( Anywoodle, In this chapter you'll see some REAL Eclare action ;)**

**Shoutout to ilovetaylorswift13 for being a regular reviewer and to all my readers you get a shoutout too :3**

**Important Notice: I know last chapter I mentioned that KC's eyes were green but, they are actually brown. So, Sowwy (sorry)**

**SONG OF THE DAY: If Im Jmes Dean your Audrey by Sleeping with Sirens (they're this awesome new band you should check 'em out)**

* * *

Eli woke up to the annoying sound of his alarm clock. The events of the day before were irrelevant to him. He saw the events in the following sequence:

He moved to a new school

Met an amazing girl –or how he saw it- 'The Forbidden Fruit' (Clare)

She became his English partner

with only one glance he had set a trap for himself and Clare

He started to fall for this girl already – and that was a truly dangerous thing

Eli slowly got out of bed and slowly walked to his messy bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror.

He put all of his attention towards his eyes. Those green orbs that –for many girls- held beauty and made them melt.

But in truth Eli had soldier eyes. His eyes held arcane memories and a dark past. They held all his mistakes and regrets.

Eli gripped the granite counter top until his knuckles turned white and started to ache. His mind wandered to Clare. The girl he barely new but, yet had such a huge impact on him.

He buried his head in his hands in frustration. He had promised himself that he would never let himself fall for anyone ever again. Not after …..Julia.

Even her name brought shivers to his body.

'It doesn't matter as long as she doesn't return the feelings', he thought to himself.

With that he peeled his clothes off and got into the shower.

.

.

.

30 minutes later, he got out of the shower with a towel around his waist. He quickly dressed in a Grey V neck shirt, black skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and a pair of black Chucks.

He left his room and walked down the stairs into the kitchen, where his mother was making pancakes.

"Morning, baby boy", she said turning to him with a warm smile.

"Morning", Eli mumbled, his voice still heavy from sleep and disturbing thoughts.

"You want some breakfast?" she asked oblivious to her son's attitude. She was use to him acting this way – at least in the morning.

"Nah, I'm fine", he responded and walked out of the kitchen and out the front door slamming it behind him.

Eli got into his beloved hearse and drove to the school.

Morty –his hearse- had been his only friend for the past 5 months.

Sad, right? He didn't think so. He was surprisingly happy with the solitude.

.

.

.

.

Hours passed and Eli went from class to class until finally fifth period a.k.a. English came.

Eli got there a couple minutes before the final bell rang.

He walked by Clare and gave her his signature smirk. Clare blushed and smiled at him shyly.

He then proceeded to sitting in front of her.

"Hello class", Ms. Dawes announced, "First thing today, you will choose a short assignment from the board and work on it with your partner."

On the board there were two prompts:

_What do you want to do with your life?_

_What did you dream about last night?_

Eli thought that they should make this simple. And maybe try to get inside of Clare's head a little.

"You wanna do #2," Eli asked Clare

Clare blushed deeply and quickly answered, "NO!"

He smirked ready with a witty comment, "Been dreaming about me?"

Her eyes widened and she looked away, "No, not really." she stated simply.

He could tell that she was hiding something but decided not to push her

"Alright then, what do you want to do with your life?", Eli asked going with the second question.

" I don't know, an English teacher or something?", Clare answer coming out more like a question.

Eli rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"What?", Clare asked a bit irritated.

"You are taking it too literal, You're not digging deep enough"

"Fine! Mr. Deep and Mysterious. What do you want to do with **YOUR **life?", Clare questioned him.

Eli pondered the question for a little while.

"Hmmmm...", He mused while thinking.

Finally he answered, " I want to find out what the hell I'm alive for. I want to find the motive for me being on this planet."

Clare was awestruck and was unable to say a word.

She finally found her voice and said, " Eli, that was beautiful"

"Th- ", He was cut off by the annoying bell.

" Umm, see you later?", Clare asked hoping his answers would be yes.

" I'd be worried if you didn't, Ms. Edwards", Eli suavely answered with a wink and walked out of the classroom.

Clare stared after him, her lips slightly parted looking like a dumb ass.

* * *

**What you guys think? I tried to make it a bit longer this time :P **

**Next chap will probably have Klare interaction **

**I know, I know I dont like it very much**

**either but its part of the plot :P**


	4. Tired

Hey guys long time no see its been like what seven months? sorry I had alot on my plate and i had given up on this but, today i stubbled upon this and i decided to keep going

Song of the day: thanks for the memories by fallout boy

* * *

Clare walked to her next period class the only other class –next to third period that he had with KC- but, she wasn't thinking of her boyfriend. No, she was thinking of the mysterious green eyed boy that sat next to her in English. She was getting frustrated, she shouldn't be thinking of another guy when she had a boyfriend… a boyfriend that barley acknowledged her existence.

Clare sighed frustrated with herself. Her mind kept telling her to just "jump" Eli already.

She always told that perverted part of her mind to shut the freak up.

She sat at her stupid desk in her depressing looking French classroom.

"Hey, Clare-bear ", KC suddenly said surprising her from her thoughts.

"Hey, when did you get here ", Clare muttered without bothering to look at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" KC suddenly snapped at her.

"What are you talking about?"

"You could at least look me in the eye when I'm talking to you"

"You know what KC I'm not in the mood to argue with so just leave me alone" Clare snapped with unusual confidence.

KC just scoffed and walked away angrily to his seat.

This is what Clare loathed about him. He had horrible anger management issues and he would suddenly get pissed at her for no apparent reason. KC always wanted to Clare to be there next to him when he wanted her to be. But, God forbid if Clare wanted to hang out. His answer was always the same, "I'm too busy for you".

Clare didn't want to get depressed so she stopped thinking about it.

And once again her thoughts were stuck on El-

Riiiinnnggggg

"_Huh I didn't even realize that class had started let alone ended"_, Clare thought to herself.

She got up and walked out of the classroom.

"Hey Clare wait up", KC exclaimed after her as if they hadn't just had a fight.

There's another reason why she was getting tired of KC , he always had random mood swings, she was starting to think that he was on his "guy period" 24/7.

Clare just turned around and raised her eyebrows quizzically at him.

"Ummm… you know how we had a date tonight?" KC asked

Clare mentally slapped herself. She had completely forgotten about it. But she wasn't going to let him know that so she just nodded.

KC scratched the back of his head and said "Well, Drew wants me to hangout so… rain check?" He smiled nervously at her and waited for her answer.

And so Capitan Douche makes another appearance. "Sure I don't mind", Clare told him.

He blinked a few times shocked; he had planned for her to put up a fight

"You're not pissed?"

"No, not particularly" Clare said while she shook her head, honestly she didn't feel like being with him today.

"K cool! See you later", He exclaimed and after he kissed her cheek he ran off to his friends.

Clare was planning on going to bed early today but, her plans were foiled when her phoned vibrated indicating that she had a text.

_Can you meet at the dot…like right now –Eli_

Clare's heart started to beat erratically and she couldn't remember how to breathe. After she composed herself she walked thru the school doors and headed towards the Dot.

* * *

Well did that blow or what? I know it dosen't make up for my long absence so i do apologize so please don't hate :(


End file.
